No olvides contar hasta diez
by Amny-Saga ex Ignis
Summary: ¿A quién no le ha dicho nunca su madre aquello de: "cuando te enfades respira hondo y cuenta hasta diez, ya verás como se te pasa"? Snape no es una excepción pero, ¿ha funcionado alguna vez ese consejo?


Disclaimer: como siempre, todo lo perteneciente al universo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK.

Notas y aclaraciones: La primera escena está copiada de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, como no tenía el libro a mano tuve que utilizar una traducción de internet, por suerte no era de las peores pero aún así tuve que hacer algunos arreglillos así que si notáis algún error no dudéis en decírmelo para que lo pueda cambiar ;)

Algunas de las fechas están sacadas de , otras las tuve que "improvisar" por lo que espero no haber cometido ningún anacronismo importante, en cualquier caso hacédmelo saber, por favor.

Dicho esto, espero que os guste!! ^^

_*Junio de 1976, junto al lago*_

Burbujas rosas de jabón salían su boca de Snape; la espuma lo llenaba todo, impidiéndole hablar, casi ahogándole.

- ¡Déjalo en paz!

Todos volvieron la mirada trantando de descubrir de dónde procedía esa voz, una de las chicas que habían estado junto a la orilla de acercaba a pasos agigantados, el espeso cabello rojo cubría por completo sus hombros.

- ¿Todo bien, Evans?- dijo Potter, su tono se volvió más agradable, más profundo, más… maduro

- Déjalo en paz- repitió- ¿qué te ha hecho?- su desagrado por el chico era más que evidente.

-Bueno,- dijo Potter, aparentemente pensando el motivo, -es más el hecho de que existe, si sabes a lo que me refiero...

-Crees que eres gracioso,-dijo fríamente. -Pero sólo eres un arrogante, un estúpido engreído, Potter. Déjalo en paz.

-Lo dejo si tú sales conmigo, Evans,- dijo rápidamente- Venga... Sal conmigo, y nunca volveré a poner mi varita sobre el viejo Quejicus.

Detrás de él, el Slytherin se empezaba a mover hacia su varita, escupiendo jabón mientras se arrastraba.

-No saldría contigo ni aunque tuviera que elegir entre tú y el calamar gigante,- dijo Lily.

-Mala suerte, Cornamenta,- dijo Black enérgicamente, volteando hacia Severus. -¡AY!-

Pero era demasiado tarde; Severus había dirigido su varita hacia Potter; hubo un rayo de luz y un corte apareció en la cara de James, salpicando su ropa de sangre. Éste agitó su varita y un rayo de luz alcanzó Snape que se encontró flotando de cabeza en el aire, su ropa cayó sobre su cabeza para revelar sus flacas y pálidas piernas y un par de calzoncillos grises.

Lily, cuya furiosa expresión se había cambiado por un instante como si

fuera a sonreír, dijo, -¡Bájalo de ahí!

-Claro,- dijo James y agitó bruscamente su varita hacia arriba.

El muchacho cayó en un arrugado montón en el suelo. Desenredándose de su túnica, se puso rápidamente de pie, varita preparada, pero Sirius dijo,-¡Locomotor mortis!- y Snape se desplomó otra vez, tieso como una tabla.

-¡DÉJALO EN PAZ!- gritó Lily. Ella tenía ahora su varita en la mano. James y Sirius la miraron cautelosamente.

-Ah, Evans, no me hagas hechizarte,- dijo James seriamente.

-¡Entonces quítale el hechizo!

Potter lo pensó profundamente, entonces se volteó hacia Snape y pronunció el contra hechizo.

-Ahí lo tienes,- dijo, mientras Snape se ponía de pie otra vez, -tienes suerte de que Evans haya estado aquí, Quejicus.

-¡Yo no necesito la ayuda de pequeñas y mugrosas Sangre Sucias como ella!

Lily parpadeó. -Bien- dijo con calma -No me molestaré en el futuro. Y yo lavaría esos calzoncillos si fuera tú, Quejicus.

-¡Pídele una disculpa a Evans!- le gritó James a Snape, su varita apuntándole amenazadoramente.

_Uno… dos… tres…_

_*Septiembre de 1976, momentos después de la selección de los nuevos alumnos. Pasillo de la bruja tuerta.*_

- Vamos Evans, ya te he dicho mil veces que lo siento, por favor… Evans, espera. ¡Joder, Lils! Llevas meses evitándome y no contestas mis cartas. No estoy dispuesto a seguir así.

- No quiero torturarte con mi presencia, no sé cómo aguantaste tanto tiempo con alguien como yo. Pero no te preocupes porque ya no tendrás que volver a rebajarte de esa manera.

- Liiils- su voz sonó a súplica- sabes que no lo dije en serio, bueno sí, pero estaba enfadado y… supongo que lo pagué con quien menos debía. Ya sabes que ese imbécil de Potter y sus lacayos me hacen la vida imposible y no tengo tanta paciencia, nadie la tiene.

- Y tú sabes perfectamente que estoy con James ahora. Te agradecería que no hablaras mal de él ni de mis amigos.

Eres mi mejor amig- negó con la cabeza- mi única amiga.

- Lástima, tendrás que buscarte a otra porque ya me cansé de tus jueguecitos y tu doble rasero. Nos vemos Sev… Snape.

- ¡¡Lils!!

_Cuatro… cinco… seis…_

_*Enero de 1980*_

"_Severus, _

_Me juré a mi misma que no volvería a dirigirte la palabra nunca más y conforme me acercaba la fecha de mi boda esa promesa me pesaba cada vez más._

_No ha habido día en que no haya recordado tus palabras, éramos amigos, desde niños fuimos para el otro la única persona en la que confiar, sin importar qué ocurriera… me mata no haberte tenido a mi lado en un día tan importante._

_Dije que no quería volver a saber nada de ti y mentí y lo siento. Por eso ahora estoy tratando de enmendar mi error._

_Estoy embarazada Severus y realmente quiero, necesito que estés presente en la vida de mi hijo, que seas su tío._

_Los medimagos estiman que nacerá a finales de julio y espero que ese día estés cerca de mi familia porque aún te considero parte de ella, pero debes comprender que Sirius y James también lo son ahora. Por eso te pido que te comportes delante de ellos si accedes a volver a mi vida, sé que lo harás._

_Amo a James y no creo que pueda mantener el tipo si alguien trata de herirlo de alguna manera, especialmente si ese alguien eres tú. Espero que lo entiendas._

_Te echa de menos,_

_Lily Potter."_

Potter… Lily Potter…

_Siete… ocho… nueve…_

_*Febrero de 1980, en una de las mesas más alejadas del Cabeza de Puerco*_

La reunión estaba a punto de acabar aparentemente sin ninguna resolución para el problema del director, tal vez por fin podrían deshacerse de esa estúpida asignatura de una vez por todas.

La mujer sufrió un par de espasmos, lo que llamó su atención y le llevó a fijarse más. Comenzó a hablar con voz ronca y difícilmente inteligible desde la distancia a la que él se encontraba. Por suerte siempre había tenido buen oído. Intrigado cerró los ojos y se concentró únicamente en escuchar.

"_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes…"_

_¡Diez!_

Algo estalló dentro de su cabeza. Estúpido Potter y estúpido crío, le habían arrebatado lo que más quería y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que siguieran riéndose de él.

Desde niño, su madre siempre le había insistido en que cuando algo le enfadaba debía respirar hondo y contar hasta diez, de ese modo la ira pasaría sin que hubiera hecho nada de lo que debiera arrepentirse. Las madres son sabias pero a veces contar hasta diez no es suficiente.

Severus se levantó de un salto y sin mirar atrás salió de la taberna perdiéndose el final de la profecía.

"…_Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes."_

Tras aparecerse lejos de allí pidió audiencia ante el Señor Tenebroso y, exactamente como había predicho su madre, se arrepintió toda la vida.


End file.
